boboiboyfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
My Heart Will Go On
My Heart Will Go On (Tiếng Việt: Trái tim tôi sẽ đi) còn được gọi là "Love Theme from Titanic", là bài hát chủ đề chính cho bộ phim bom tấn Titanic của James Cameron. Âm nhạc của cô được sáng tác bởi James Horner, lời bài hát do Will Jennings viết, và nó được sản xuất bởi Walter Afanasieff và Simon Franglen, được thu âm bởi Ca sĩ người Canada Celine Dion, và phát hành năm 1997. Đây là bài hát kết thúc và cũng là ca khúc cuối cùng trong BoBoiBoy: The Movie cho Disney Channel và BoBoiBoy: The Movie 2 cho trên phiên bản tiếng Anh Vở kịch như sau. (Chơi với Hộp Nhạc) * khi BoBoiBoy xin lỗi Ochobot và mời anh đi câu cá nhưng không chú ý. * khi BoBoiBoy khóc lóc xin lỗi Ochobot vì đã là một người bạn không chung thủy. Ochobot tha thứ cho anh ta và nói rằng anh ta là một siêu anh hùng và cần phải bảo vệ thế giới, nhưng anh ta trả lời bằng cách nói rằng anh ta không bảo vệ tốt cho đám lửa của mình. (Chơi thay cho âm nhạc Maafkan Aku Ochobot - Forgive Me Ochobot/I'm Sorry Ochobot) * khi BoBoiBoy và bạn bè của anh ta rên rỉ Ochobot, chỉ để thấy anh ta còn sống. Ochobot giải thích rằng Klamkabot hy sinh bản thân và cho ra năng lượng cuối cùng của mình để hồi sinh anh ta. (Chơi thay cho âm nhạc Selagi Kita Bersama - As Long As We Are Together) Lời bài hát Lời gốc Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you, That is how I know you go on Far across the distance And spaces between us You have come to show you go on Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on Love can touch us one time And last for a lifetime And never let go 'til we're gone Love was when I loved you One true time I hold to In my life we'll always go on Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on You're here, there's nothing I fear, And I know that my heart will go on We'll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart And my heart will go on and on Lời tiếng Việt Mỗi đêm trong giấc mơ của tôi Tôi thấy bạn, tôi cảm thấy bạn, Đó là cách tôi biết bạn cứ tiếp tục Khoảng cách xa Khoảng cách giữa chúng ta Bạn đã đến để chỉ cho bạn tiếp tục Gần, xa, dù bạn ở đâu Tôi tin rằng trái tim sẽ tiếp diễn Một lần nữa bạn mở cửa Và bạn đang ở đây trong trái tim tôi Và trái tim tôi sẽ cứ tiếp tục Tình yêu có thể chạm đến chúng ta một lần Và cuối cùng suốt đời Và không bao giờ buông tha cho đến khi chúng tôi đi Tình yêu là khi tôi yêu bạn Một thời gian thực sự tôi giữ để Trong cuộc sống của tôi, chúng tôi sẽ luôn tiếp tục Gần, xa, dù bạn ở đâu Tôi tin rằng trái tim sẽ tiếp diễn Một lần nữa bạn mở cửa Và bạn đang ở đây trong trái tim tôi Và trái tim tôi sẽ cứ tiếp tục Bạn đang ở đây, không có gì tôi sợ, Và tôi biết rằng trái tim tôi sẽ tiếp tục Chúng tôi sẽ luôn đứng trên con đường này Bạn an toàn trong trái tim tôi Và trái tim tôi sẽ cứ tiếp tục chiếu phim BoBoiBoy The Movie End Credits My Heart Will Go On (2018 Rebrand Disney Channel Asia) BoBoiBoy The Movie My Heart Will Go On (BoBoiBoy apologized to Ochobot) - 2018 Disney Channel Asia BoBoiBoy The Movie My Heart Will Go On II (Maafkan Aku Ochobot) - 2018 Disney Channel Asia Xem thêm * Masih Di Sini * Di Bawah Langit Yang Sama * BoBoiBoy: The Movie * BoBoiBoy: The Movie 2